La meute discussion groupée
by Darness K. M
Summary: Quand la meute entame une discussion groupée, elle ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce que tout le monde déballe les dossiers de tout le monde...
1. Chapter 1

La meute en discussion groupée.

Derek : Allô ?

Stiles : C'est un ordinateur, Derek ! Pas un téléphone ! Tu peux dire directement Salut, bonjour, ohé ou... tout ce que tu veux...

Derek : …

Stiles : Oui voilà, ça par exemple ! Et n'oublie pas un smiley où tu fronces les sourcils !

Derek : Qu'est-ce qu'un smiley ?

Stiles : Hé ben... C'est quand t'utilises des symboles pour montrer quelle tête tu fais, par exemple toi ce serait è^é

Derek : (:[

Stiles : Je... suis pas sûr, qu'est-ce que c'est censé être ? Un chinois moustachu ?

Derek : Aucune idée.

Scott : Tu devrais lui donner un cours, je crois.

Stiles : T'as raison, je vais aller au Mexique juste pour montrer à Derek comment utiliser les smileys ! Meilleure idée du monde !

Stiles : D'ailleurs, comment ça se passe là-bas ?

Derek : Je me suis acheté un ordinateur et j'apprends à m'en servir. À ton avis ?

Stiles : Ha ouais, tu t'ennuies carrément en fait... Pourquoi tu reviens pas à Beacon Hills ? On vient tout juste de se débarrasser de Theo, les médecins de l'horreur et la bête du Gévaudan !

Derek : Ho.

Derek : Je suis toujours sur les traces de Kate.

Chris : As-tu besoin d'aide ?

Derek : C'est gentil, mais tu ne vas pas tuer ta propre sœur...

Chris : Elle n'est plus ma sœur depuis qu'elle a tué des innocents.

Jackson : C'est l'ambiance chez vous, à ce que je vois !

Scott : Jackson ! ça fait longtemps qu'on a pas eu de tes nouvelles, on commençait à se demander si tu n'étais pas mort !

Stiles : Non, non, TU te demandais s'il n'était pas mort, je crois que la plupart des gens ici s'en fichent complétement.

Jackson : Toujours un plaisir de te parler Stilinski, si je ne te connaissais pas, je pourrais croire que tu es jaloux.

Stiles : Jaloux ? ? ? Moi ? ? ? Et de quoi, je peux savoir ?

Jackson : De ma beauté, du fait que je sois un loup-garou et pas toi, que je suis sortis avec Lydia, que je sois si doué dans tout ce que je fais... La liste est longue.

Stiles : Je te hais. Et tu n'es pas si beau que ça. Puis si je voulais être un loup-garou, je n'aurais qu'à demander à Scott, d'abord !

Jackson : Tu crois que je ne sais pas qu'il a déjà refusé ? Monsieur l'alpha a trop peur de perdre son meilleur ami. Lol

Danny : En vrai, Jackson est dégoûté parce qu'un mec lui met la misère dans sa nouvelle école. Alors il vient ici déverser sa haine...

Jackson : Danny...

Danny : De rien, c'est un plaisir de rendre service.

Stiles : MDR Tu viens d'ensoleiller ma journée, Danny ! Merci !

Scott : Si tu ne te plais pas là-bas, pourquoi tu ne reviens pas, Jackson ? : )

Jackson : Scott... Tu voudrais vraiment que je revienne ?

Scott : Bien sûr ! Tu fais partis de la meute !

Jackson : Je ne te comprendrais jamais...

Peter : Vous n'avez toujours pas compris que Scott est tout simplement trop gentil ? Vous me désespérez. Peu importe ce que vous lui ferez subir, il vous pardonnera.

Liam : ? ? ?

Stiles : PETER ? ? ?

Lydia : HO MON DIEU ! ! !

Peter : Quoi ?

Peter : Ha oui, c'est vrai. Je me suis enfuis de Eichen House. Depuis un moment, en fait.

Liam : Mais comment vous êtes arrivé dans la discussion ?

Peter : Scott.

Scott : Heureusement que j'avais dis d'annoncer ça dans la finesse ! Merci, vraiment.

Scott : Peu après que Peter se soit évadé de Eichen House, j'ai été le voir et on a discuté. Comme deux adultes responsables.

Peter : Sauf que tu n'es pas adulte.

Scott : Peut-être, mais c'est moi l'alpha ici, ce dont vous ne pouvez pas vous vanter.

Stiles : Non mais vous êtes sérieux là ?

Stiles : En plus vous faites ça dans mon dos ? Sans rien me dire ?!

Stiles : Je suis... blessé. :'(

Liam : Il pouvait pas rester enfermé dans sa cage, le vieux ? On vient à peine de se débarrasser de la chimère !

Cora : MDR

Cora : Mon frère est en train de péter un plomb contre son ordinateur !

Cora : Il ne comprend pas pourquoi il ne peut pas cliquer... J'ai débranché sa souris, il n'a pas remarqué ! Xptdr ! Je vous jure, je devrais prendre une vidéo pour vous l'envoyer !

Peter : Bien joué ma nièce, je savais que tu pouvais prendre le relais pour énerver Derek à ma place !

Stiles : Mais et moi alors ? Dis à ton frère de revenir, Cora !

Scott : Pauvre Derek.

Peter : Qui aime bien, châtie bien.

Malia : En parlant de ça... J'ai croisé ma mère il n'y a pas longtemps. Elle a essayé de me tuer pour récupérer ses pouvoirs. Cool la famille, vraiment.

Peter : Je ne peux pas dire, je n'ai pas le moindre souvenir d'elle. Tu t'en es sortie ? Tu vas bien ?

Malia : Fais pas semblant de t'intéresser, tu t'approches, je te bouffe.

Peter : On essaie d'être gentil et voilà... je veux bien faire des efforts mais vous ne m'aidez pas beaucoup.

Stiles : Parce qu'on ne sait jamais ce que cache vos efforts.

Derek : Je vais tous vous tuer. Un par un.

Stiles : Ho, apparemment Sourwolf a réussi à rebrancher sa souris ! Miracle !

Derek : Tu seras le premier à périr.

Stiles : Tu vas m'égorger avec les dents ?

Derek : Non, je vais... t'enfermer dans une pièce avec Peter. Toute une journée, au moins.

Peter : Si j'étais toi, je ne ferais pas ça.

Scott : Moi aussi, je le sens moyen-moyen.

Kira : Oblige-le à regarder du Yaoi. Et pas le plus pur, le plus innocent, non... Boku no pico, par exemple.

Derek : Yaoi ?

Stiles : Je m'attends au pire...

Kira : C'est le terme qu'utilises les japonais pour les relations entres hommes. Par exemple, le Stony, la relation que certains fans imaginent entre Captain America et Iron Man, ça peut s'appeler du Yaoi. Bien sûr, il y a des variantes, comme le shonen-ai, qui est du Yaoi plus léger, c'est tout juste s'il y a un baiser. Et le Hard Yaoi, là ça peut aller très loin...

Stiles : Tu as l'air de bien connaître le sujet dis-moi...

Malia : Elle m'a fais montré quelques images, c'est chaud en tout cas...

Peter : Elle a perverti ma propre fille :(

Stiles : Je ne pense pas que Malia ait attendu Kira pour ça...

Kira : On a même commencé à écrire un Sterek !

Derek : Un quoi ?

Kira : Un Yaoi... entre Stiles et Derek. Je suis douée pour le dessin mais le scénario est de Malia ^^

Stiles : Je... OMG J'arive pas à croire ce que je lis !

Kira : Personnellement je préfére entre Scott et Derek, maiiiis... le Sterek est super chaud.

Scott : Kira ! ! !

Lydia : Je soutiens mon Scott x Stiles, je n'en démorderais pas !

Stiles : NON MAIS VOUS ETES MALADE !?

Scott : ça, encore... ça passe.

Stiles : Scott ! On est comme des frères, c'est limite malsain !

Scott : Bah ça va, au moins je sais à quoi m'attendre, je t'ai déjà vu tout nu et y'a pas de quoi rougir ;)

Peter : MDR

Peter : Si vous saviez...

Stiles : Savoir ? Savoir quoi ? Moi je veux savoir !

Peter : La vérité à propos de Derek...

Derek : La ferme.

Stiles : C'est quoi la vérité à propos de Derek ?

Derek : Rien.

Derek : Peter, tu as promis.

Peter : Pff, de toute façon ils finiront par le savoir.

Parrish : En parlant de couple, quelqu'un a prévenu Jackson que j'étais en couple avec Lydia, maintenant ?

Scott : Non, parce que personne n'était au courant.

Parrish : Maintenant c'est fais : )

Stiles : MDR ce gars me tuera toujours.

Jackson : ça n'a pas d'importance, Lydia peut être en couple avec n'importe qui, ça ne me regarde pas.

Danny : Surtout qu'il a quelqu'un d'autre !

Lydia : Ha oui ? Qui ça ? On la connait ?

Danny : Même à moi, il ne veut rien dire, je sais juste qu'il a quelqu'un. :(

Stiles : Non mais c'est quoi ces cachotteries ? Derek, Jackson, c'est qui le prochain ?!

Mason : Intense...

Corey : Nous on fait pas de cachotteries ! :)

Scott : Ben heu...

Scott : Pour vos parties de jambes en l'air, j'aimerais bien que vous vous cachiez...

Scott : Ce n'est que mon avis personnel.

Stiles : Mon avis personnel c'est que Scott est tombé sur quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas dû voir ! XD

Stiles : Tu te remets, mon pote ?

Mason : Oups. Désolé !

Derek : Peter...

Peter : Derek ?

Derek : Je vais te tuer.

Derek : Je vais te découper en petit morceaux.

Derek : Et y foutre le feu pour être sûr que tu ne puisses plus revenir !

Peter : Que me vaux l'honneur de tant de violence soudainement ?

Cora : Pardon.

Cora : J'ai pas fais exprès !

Derek : Cora m'a tout dis !

Peter : Plait-il ?

Derek : Tu t'es tapé Scott ! ? !

Scott : C'est pas du tout ce que vous croyez ! !

Peter : Bah...

Peter : En fait... si.

Liam : DE QUOI ? ? ?

Stiles : OMG.

Stiles : Il faut que je m'allonge.

Stiles : Peter s'est tapé Scott ? ?

Stiles : WTF ? ? ?

Liam : ON TOUCHE PAS A MON ALPHA ! ! !

Theo : Peter on ne se connait pas mais je vais devoir te faire regretter le jour où tu es né.

Peter : C'est qui lui ?

Stiles : WUT ? ? ?

Stiles : THEO ? ? ?

Stiles : Mais tu es mort !

Peter : Les morts ne le restent jamais longtemps à Beacon Hills...

Theo : Mort, pas mort, moi-même je ne sais pas trop. Ce que je sais c'est que je vais revenir d'outre tombe pour botter les fesses de ce connard, on ne touche pas à MON Scott !

Stiles : HO. MY. GOOOOOOD.

Scott : Mais enfin Theo ! Tu étais mort, ça ne compte pas ! :(

Theo : Ouais ben je vois que t'as pas mis longtemps à me remplacer !

Stiles : C'est sérieux là ? Scott, tu t'es tapé Peter ET Theo ? ?

Danny : Mdrrrr

Liam : LE PROCHAIN QUI APPROCHE SCOTT JE LE BUTE, C'EST CLAIR ? ! ?

Hayden : On dirait que tu tiens plus à lui qu'à moi. :'(

Liam : Bah oui, clairement.

Hayden : :''(

Lydia : Cette conversation part en cacahuète...

Malia : Mais c'est trop bon sérieux ! Hahaha on a du dossier là !

Lydia : On ne sait toujours pas avec qui est Jackson !

Danny : Je savais qu'il en pinçait pour Scott, avant !

Jackson : Danny !

Stiles : Mais il a du miel sur les couilles ou quoi ?

Lydia : Ho my... Pour Scott ? T'es sérieux là ?

Peter : Tout ceci est juste magnifique. J'adore.

Peter : Continuez.

Jackson : ça devait rester secret, Danny !

Scott : Et sinon.

Scott : Si Jackson revient, Derek, tu reviendras aussi ? :)

Derek : Je peux savoir ce que tu insinues ?

Scott : Que ce serait chouette de réunir la meute. ^^

Derek : Hm...

Stiles : Bah ouais, tu voulais qu'il insinue quoi d'autre ?

Peter : xD Il va se faire cramer...

Peter : Comme moi.

Peter : Le jeux de mots n'était pas prémédité !

Theo : En parlant de revenir, je suis avec un de vos pote, là...

Theo : Il s'appelle Aiden.

Ethan : Aiden ?!

Ethan : C'est mon frère !

Ethan : Comment va-t-il ?

Theo : Il est au même endroit que moi, à ton avis ?

Theo : Il dit que tu lui manques.

Ethan : Quoi ?

Ethan : Aiden a vraiment dis ça ?

Theo : Il a pas exactement dis ça, mais c'est l'idée général quoi...

Theo : Il est plutôt sympa, je le ramène avec moi si je trouve un moyen de revenir ?

Ethan : OUIIIII

Danny : ça dépend, il promet de pas vouloir m'arracher la peau avec les dents ?

Stiles : Heu... Je préférerais que tu ne reviennes pas du tout, m'enfin... je dirais que oui, alors.

Kira : Rhoooo... Scott et Peter... Scott et Theo... J'aurais jamais pensé !

Kira : On va pouvoir faire du hard yaoi avec ça ! **

Malia : Keep calm and write Yaoi ^^

Lydia : Du coup, je suis loin du Stiles/Scott, moi... #déception :'(

Mason : De toute façon, Stiles est avec Liam.

Stiles : PUTAIN MASON !

Liam : Il faut vraiment qu'on revoit la définition du mot « secret ».

Hayden : QUOIIIII ? Tu me trompes ?

Liam : Désolé, Hayd.

Shérif : Et tu comptais me le dire quand, Stiles ?

Stiles : Et ben...

Stiles : J'avais songé à « jamais ». Et puis j'ai déjà essayé de te dire que j'étais gay et tu m'as pas cru =/

Shérif : Ce n'était pas très crédible, je te ferais dire...

Stiles : En tout cas, maintenant tu sais !

 _à suivre..._


	2. Chapter 2

Chris : Il faut que jeunesse se passe, comme on dit.

Chris : Heureusement, je n'ai pas ce problème avec Isaac.

Isaac : Tiens, justement, en parlant de ça...

Chris : Ai-je parler trop vite ?

Isaac : J'ai un peu fouillé dans les cartons du garage...

Chris : Ha ?

Isaac : J'ai trouvé des photos très intéressantes...

Chris : Comme ?

Isaac : Tu devais avoir à peu prés 16/17 ans...

Peter : Ne me dis pas que tu as gardé ces photos ?!

Chris : Heu...

Chris : Disons que ce n'est pas impossible...

Peter : C'est pas vrai...

Stiles : C'est quoi ?

Stiles : Dites-nous c'est quoi !

Isaac : Petit curieux :)

Lydia : Je crois qu'on l'est tous là !

Malia : Il s'est passé un truc entre Peter et Chris ?

Isaac : Disons que quand Peter a dis à Scott que ce n'était pas le premier à tomber amoureux d'un chasseur... Je crois qu'il savait de quoi il parlait !

Peter : N'importe quoi.

Peter : Je nie.

Peter : Et le renie.

Peter : On était juste ami à l'époque ! Je ne savais pas que c'était un chasseur.

Isaac : Vous aviez l'air plus proche que des amis...

Peter : Hé bien non ! C'était un peu comme Stiles et Scott.

Chris : Peter...

Chris : Je sais qu'on avait promis de ne plus jamais en parler mais on sait toi et moi que c'était plus que ça...

Peter : Non.

Peter : Et on n'avait pas promis de ne pas en reparler, on a promis d'oublier cette histoire !

Peter : Pour Allison, pour Victoria, pour Corinne, pour Jackson, bref, pour nos familles.

Jackson : What ?

Jackson : Il y a un autre Jackson dans votre famille de dégénéré ?

Chris : Heu...

Peter : Ha oui, on lui a pas dis.

Peter : à toi l'honneur, Chris, puisque tu voulais tellement en parler !

Chris : Heu...

Jackson : Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?

Chris : Heu...

Stiles : NOOOOOON ?! Jackson est un Hale aussi ?

Chris : Pas exactement.

Peter : En fait, la mère de Jackson était une mère porteuse.

Peter : On ne savait pas trop s'il était de moi ou de Chris, on y avait mis tout deux notre petite graine mais on a pas tarder à le savoir, vu qu'il est né loup-garou...

Jackson : Quoi ? Mais n'importe quoi ! Je le saurais quand même si j'étais un loup-garou avant la morsure !

Peter : Disons que comme on a dû t'abandonner, ce que je ne voulais pas soit dit en passant, on a scellé tes pouvoirs pour ta sécurité.

Peter : D'où le fait que tu ais eu une réaction bizarre quand on t'a mordu, et qu'on a dû te tuer pour que tu redevienne un loup-garou.

Stiles : Wow... C'est clairement du dossier !

Jackson : C'est une blague ? ? ?

Peter : Oui.

Jackson : …

Jackson : Quoi ?

Peter : évidemment que c'est une blague, même si c'était vrai, personne ne s'en souviendrais parce que Talia aurait effacé la mémoire de tout ceux au courant, encore une fois !

Peter : Mais maintenant le fait que Chris et moi ayons été ensemble, ça passe beaucoup mieux.

Isaac : Vous ne le nier plus ?

Jackson : Chris vous le soutenez dans ses délires maintenant ?

Chris : Pas vraiment, mais j'ai perdu un pari.

Jackson : Vous me saoulez, je vous déteste tous.

Scott : Jackson :(

Stiles : Mooooh le petit Jackson est vexé :)

Cora : Mon frère vient de péter un plomb. Il est resté en beug devant l'ordi avant de grogner, fermer l'ordi et partir faire un tour dehors !

Stiles : Bah tu m'étonnes, moi non plus ça me plairait pas d'apprendre que Jackson est de ma famille, même pour une blague !

Peter : Bande de petits joueurs.

Isaac : La tête que faisait Jackson devait être impayable !

Scott : Jackson ?

Stiles : Je crois qu'il est partis.

Chris : Il n'a pas dû aimer...

Peter : Mes blagues ne sont pas apprécié à leur juste valeur.

 _Discussion Scott – Jackson_

Scott : Jackson ?

Jackson : Quoi ?

Scott : Reviens voyons :(

Jackson : Tu es au courant, n'est-ce pas ?

Scott : évidemment !

Jackson : Comment ça se fait ?

Scott : C'est Peter qui me l'a dis.

Jackson : Il sait vraiment pas tenir sa langue celui-là...

Scott : Estime-toi déjà heureux qu'il n'ait rien dis au reste de la meute.

Scott : Tu reviens ?

Jackson : Ok, c'est bon...

 _Retour à la discussion groupée._

Stiles : N'empêche, on apprend du lourd ce soir.

Stiles : Manquerait plus qu'on apprenne que Jackson se soit tapé Danny, tiens. x)

Jackson : …

Danny : Ben...

Stiles : NOOOON ? ! ? ?

Jackson : Je te hais tellement, Stilinski.

Derek : C'est quoi cette histoire ?

Jackson : C'était y'a très longtemps, ok ? C'était une expérience !

Lydia : J'en étais sûre ! Je savais qu'il n'y avait pas que de l'amitié entre vous !

Jackson : Rhaaaa mais non !

Jackson : Enfin si. C'est arrivé qu'une fois !

Danny : Une erreur de jeunesse... même si c'était très bon.

Danny : Même si c'était ma première fois.

Lydia : Attends... C'est Jackson qui t'a rendu définitivement gay ?!

Stiles : Quelle surprise, dis donc, d'apprendre que Jackson est un bon coup. Franchement.

Malia : Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ça ?!

Kira : Tu t'es tapé Jackson aussi ?

Stiles : Mais noooon ! Je veux dire... c'est presque écris sur son visage, quoi !

Jackson : Ben... Merci ? Je savais bien que j'étais le genre de tout le monde.

Derek : Un peu trop peut-être...

Peter : Tiens, tu es revenu, neveu ?

Derek : La ferme.

Isaac : Hé ben...

Isaac : ça va, en tout cas, ce n'est pas pire que la fois où on a fait un plan à trois avec Danny et Ethan.

Stiles : KEEEWAAAAA ? ? ?

Stiles : Est-ce que tout le monde peut arrêter de s'envoyer en l'air avec tout le monde ?

Danny : Ce n'était pas censé se savoir.

Isaac : Oups ?

Chris : Ho non... Je retire ce que j'ai dis, apparemment j'ai le même problème que les autres.

Theo : Isaac, Aiden me dit de t'annoncer qu'il va revenir d'entre les morts juste pour avoir le plaisir de te tuer.

Chris : Qu'il l'approche, s'il ose...

Peter : Hoooo Chris en papa protecteur ! C'est mignon !

Isaac : En parlant de ça, l'adoption a été officialisé.

Scott : ça se fête, ça ! Félicitations ! :)

Stiles : Isaac entrera dans l'histoire comme le premier loup-garou adopté par un chasseur... xD

Stiles : Du coup, tu vas devenir un chasseur toi aussi ?

Mason : Un loup-garou chasseur... Intense...

Kira : Et sinon, pas que je veuille refroidir l'ambiance mais... comment ça s'est passé entre Scott et Peter ?

Malia : On veut les détails ! !

Stiles : Tu réalises que tu demandes les détails d'une partie de jambe en l'air avec ton père ?

Malia : …

Malia : Juste un peu ?

Stiles : Ho mon dieu... C'est un cas désespéré x)

Kira : ça répond pas à notre question !

Malia : Scott ? Peter ? ?

Lydia : Je crois qu'on les a perdu.

Theo : Vaut mieux pour eux qu'ils racontent pas... #Mauvais #Jalousie #POSSESSIVITÉ

Kira : Calme, Theo ^^

Theo : Calme, calme, facile à dire pour celle qui m'a envoyé ici !

Kira : Tu voulais faire du mal à Scotty :'(

Theo : MOI ? Mais pas du tout !

Theo : Bon, ok, rien qu'un peu alors.

Theo : Et puis ensuite je lui aurais fais du bien.

Kira : Tu es un grand sadique...

Theo : Merci.

Malia : à votre avis, qui est plus sadique entre Peter et Theo ?

Lydia : Qui est le plus maso entre Scott et Stiles ?

Kira : Scott.

Jackson : ça paraît évident.

Liam : Hm... Je dis pas comme vous, moi...

Kira : C'est vrai que vous sortez ensemble vous deux...

Peter : C'est Stiles, clairement !

Derek : Pour une fois, j'approuve Peter.

Stiles : Hého ! ! Je suis là, hein ! ! !

Scott : Et sinon ? Entre Theo et Peter ?

Jackson : à toi de nous le dire, c'est toi qui est le mieux placé apparemment...

Scott : Hmm... Je pense que c'est Theo, Peter est plus dans le psycho alors que Theo... Il prend vraiment du plaisir à faire souffrir les gens.

Theo : De toute façon, il ne va pas rester psycho longtemps puisque je vais le tuer.

Peter : Méfie-toi, il y en a qui ont essayé, ils ont eu des problèmes...

Derek : Rien que le fait qu'il soit revenu, c'est un problème.

Scott : Vous ne pourrez jamais vous entendre ? ^^

Theo : Jamais.

Peter : ça me semble compromis.

Derek : Non.

Scott : Jackson et Chris, vous ne voulez pas m'aider ? ^^

Chris : Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? Parce que là, je ne vois pas...

Scott : Je suis sûr que Peter en pince toujours, un peu, pour vous donc...

Peter : Je nie.

Peter : Je renie.

Peter : C'est un complot contre moi !

Chris : Peter ?

Peter : Oui ?

Chris : Tu te souviens la dernière fois qu'on s'est croisés ?

Peter : Tu veux dire quand je t'ai empalé sur une barre en fer ?

Peter : Non, je ne m'en souviens pas.

Chris : Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas tué ?

Peter : Parce que...

Peter : Isaac se serait définitivement retrouvé orphelin.

Chris : Tu te soucies d'Isaac ?

Peter : Pourquoi je ne me soucierais pas d'Isaac ?

Chris : Parce qu'il est rare que tu te soucies de quelqu'un d'autre que toi-même.

Peter : Tss...

Peter : Alors là, je te trouve injuste.

Chris : D'accord. Alors passe à la maison qu'on puisse discuter de tout ça autour d'un dîner ?

Peter : …

Peter : Vraiment ?

Chris : Oui, vraiment.

Peter : Isaac sera là ?

Chris : évidemment.

Peter : Ha oui, je me disais aussi...

 _à suivre..._


End file.
